


Deku a Girl and Bakugo is her brother? (BNHA)

by Mikkisteel



Category: Fairy Tail, Needless (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, FemDeku, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, UA, dragon - Freeform, dragonslayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkisteel/pseuds/Mikkisteel
Summary: So, this is my take on a genderswap of Izuku Midoriya as well as my own theories on the nature of his or rather Her Quirk.  I do ship Inko Midoriya and Mitsuki Bakugo.  I changed the father's name and Quirk but might retcon if there is a strong enough response.  I admit that pulled in certain other fandoms as the story inspiration hit me.  Please feel free to give me feed back as I love to hear from other fans and might be willing to change if I feel the feedback is valid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on a genderswap of Izuku Midoriya as well as my own theories on the nature of his or rather Her Quirk. I do ship Inko Midoriya and Mitsuki Bakugo. I changed the father's name and Quirk but might retcon if there is a strong enough response. I admit that pulled in certain other fandoms as the story inspiration hit me. Please feel free to give me feed back as I love to hear from other fans and might be willing to change if I feel the feedback is valid.

Her name is Izumi Midoryia, she had been born Izuku but that changed at age 8. For years Izuku was the Quirkless kid in class, yet there was a dream. It was a dream inspired by the Symbol of Peace All Might. After getting the news from the doctor a couple of years ago Izuku kept up the hope that a Quirk would manifest. The truth though was that Izuku's Quirk had been sealed by the same doctor. So every time they went in for a checkup or school vaccinations he would dose poor little Izuku.

That is until the doctor started having accusations leveled against him for medications being improperly prescribed. Hearing this Inko Midoriya immediately found a new dr and called all the families in the area. The doctor quietly left thinking that at least he had sealed one troublesome child's Quirk away.

For 2 years he was right. Izuku Midoriya didn't develop a Quirk, he was bullied and teased by his classmates and his only source of joy was watching All Might even when he cried about not having even a little Quirk. Still he researched and studied, looking up all kinds of heroes and seeing how they used their Quirks. On the rare chances his father would come home he would tell Izuku about all the heroes he saw and met. What people didn't see was that Izukus nails always seemed sharp, and his hair kept getting longer even after a haircut.

Izuku Midoriya's Quirk was sealed but the doctor didn't account for a secondary Quirk to develop that changed things. The morning of Izuku's birthday started off normal with his mom gently coming in to wake him. Crawling out of bed Inko Midoriya just laughed. "Come on sleepy head it's your birthday remember?" Bouncing the child ran into the bathroom and then screamed. Inko was instantly there and instead of the little boy she had raised was the little girl she had thought lost hanging from a pair of spectral arms. Turns out a side effect of the drug the doctor had been giving Izuku was giving her a pseudo penis and the drugs finally wearing off from so many years of continuous dosing happened that day. An odd smudge marked the floor under the child. Cooing and comforting her daughter Inko smile "Well I guess it really is Izu's special day. Your birthday and your Quirk day. " Suddenly the child smiles and wraps both sets of arms around her mother. 

It turns out that Izuku's Quirk was similar to her mothers but instead of lifting things invisibly with telekinesis, she was able to generate energy based limb extensions. Thankfully the manifestation of her Quirk also allowed her to explain the other change. After experimenting Izuku also learned that she could shape the energy into wings but flying was very tiring and the bigger the extensions the more energy it took. So most days she kept it low.

Returning to school was difficult for her and eventually her father offered to let her stay with him as she gained control of her powers. You see Izuku's father was half Irish, hence the freckles, and was working abroad as a lesser hero under various other heroes. His Quirk Earth Step allowed him to return to any place he had stepped foot by tracing the earths energy. So for one year Izuku went and lived with her father as she learned how to balance and power. Along the way she made a number of friends some of which she even sees again.

(Timeskip)   
It had been a year since Hiosshi had taken Izu with him on his tour. She was about to go out the door when the phone rang. "Hey Inko dear. I hate to do this but they pulled me into a special assignment so I sent Izu home to you. She should be arriving at the door any minute. She has gotten so strong and made so many friends. Our little girl is going to be an awesome hero like her idol All Might."   
Sure enough there was a knock at the door. Inko openned it to find her little girl with long messy green hair in a pale green shirt, flaired skirt, knee socks and a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Hi Ka-san "

Sighing with a smile she takes her grocery bags, and locks the door. As they walked down the street the see a woman with spiky blonde hair fighting with a little boy with spiky blonde hair who was setting off little explosions.

"Hello Mashiru, " Inko calls out as she walks to the pair Izu holding her hand.

"Ahh Inko heading to the store? Oh my is this Izuku or should I say Izumi?" The blonde woman asks leaning down. "Hey Brat, you remember Izu-chan. She went to live with her Oto-San for a year."

The little boy sneers, "So what? I bet you're still a Quirkless nerd Deku but now you're a seaweed head too. I bet yiu don't even have any friends, "he says leaning in and letting off a series of explosions in Izu's face.   
Izu pouts and hides behind Inkos leg and then as Mashiru is about to slap The boy a transparent yellow claw lashes out and slashes his hair. Izu is still holding out her hand flexing her fingers.   
"Oh I'm so sorry, Mashiru, I'll pay the damages. "   
"Don't worry I was going to cut his hair soon anyway."   
"Hey that was pretty cool. I guess you can hangout with me. Even if you are still a nerd Deku"   
"No thanks I'd rather not deal with a popgun like you, besides I made tons of friends some who are even heroes," Izu says as she pulls down her eye and sticks out her tongue.   
"Izumi that's not nice apologize, "

"Sorry Kaa-chan. Momma we need to get groceries."

Inko POV

It's been a few weeks since Izumi returned to live with Inko. Turns out her husband had had the same idea and already started the paperwork for the name change. The school simply smiled and when they started talking about getting her back up to speed she had to take some tests. It turns out that while traveling with her father he hadn't neglected her studies at all. In fact it seemed not only her Quirk but her confidence and ability to analyze had improved.

As the weeks, months and years filtered by so did letters and calls from all over for Izumi. It turns out that practically everywhere her father had taken her Izu had found a friend, either a child around her age or sometimes even a pro who had been bowled over by this kind, intelligent and brave little girl. 

Thanks for reading the first part of my Fem Deku fanfic. There is more to come so feel free to share as this is the first fanfic I've put out in a while and first on this platform.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going up today in appreciation of my friends who helped me get this story forward and cheer me on.**

Still as the years passed she never started fights but neither did she make many new friends. She developed as would be expected of a girl her age with a bust that wasn't massive but enough to turn some boy's and girls heads. When she had started to give Izu the talk. Izu had blushed and asked "What if I don't like boys?" I just laughed and smiled "Well then if it's a girl she can't have you without going through me." Izumi just blushed like crazy and I smiled hugging her tight.

Katsuki would sometimes try to start something but izu would just push through it most days. I know that some days the words and bullying resurfaced but then the next I would find her with a smile. I try not to worry but I'm her mother and she's my little girl. Mashiru and I increasingly would do lunch but the odd things is that outside of school they were almost like siblings. Playing and working on their Quirks together and honestly I'm grateful for it.

Sometimes I would hear her crying about her father, Hiosshi. I worry a little that she may have seen or experienced something but every time I ask her she smiles.

Still I worry about her not having any other friends. I would have expected her to have at one little female friend. Yet I find her either studying, training or pouring over Hero footage.

This includes one incident when he kicked Izu's desk when he found out she had applied to UA as well.

From what I gathered it had even gotten to the point that he had tried to grab her arm during the argument. Yet instead of clawing him, like she might have done in the past, she simply expanded the area of her claws and pushed his hand off and away.

** Midoriya POV **

The afternoon of the fight, I was walking home. My nose was in my notebook as I paused above a grate in the tunnel as I realized that depending on the Caloric consumption needed for the transformation like Mt. Lady or the generation of large amounts of material/energy there must be some kind of tailored nutritional supplement. Or if not then the comparative consumption must be balanced in their Quirk itself.   
"Hehe," a dark and almost slimy voice says from below me as a massive amount of sludge surges up and wraps around me

Gasping, I bring up my "Shining Claws" up over my face protecting my airway.

"Just be a good girly and I promise I won't hurt you, much, " it threatens me.

My blood runs cold and then the adrenaline kicks in. Freaking out I try to push my field out more and more like how I pushed Kaachan off but the sludge squeezes tighter. I push harder and harder as I struggle.

"Never Fear my Dear. I am Here to save you." Calls out a voice I know all too well from all of my hero research and being a fangirl.   
Suddenly dashing into the tunnel is All Might, the All Might. Sliding to a halt he swings his arms to the side in front of her. The force of the wind is so strong it pulls the sludge off my face and as I start to drift up off the ground my claws grip almost instinctively from the bottoms of my shoes. As the sludge flies off me I pant and try to catch my breath.

All Might seems to catch the sludge in a plastic bag and then squeezes it into a plastic bottle.   
"Are you ok my dear?" All Might says as he secures the bottle and reaching down to me.  
"I think so All Might, I just need to catch my breath." I say still bending over.   
"Well then I must be off," All Might says as he gets ready to jump. Caught in a moment of fangirl impulse I jump and grabs his shorts pocket with my claw, unaware that I had just punctured the bottle with my claws. Carried away by the force of the jump when All Might lands he is shocked to find me still clutching his shorts leg.

** 3rd person POV **

Standing she brushes off her skirt as a puff of steam erupts and standing in place of All Might is a skinny skeleton of him. "What? Was that guy contagious or something? " Izu freaks out wiping her arms and legs furiously. "No my dear, wait aren't you Hoisshi's daughter Izumi. Well then my dear I guess it's fate and I should tell you the truth of my Quirk." After he tells her his story she is shocked. A Quirk that can be passed on shouldn't be possible but she does guess if hers can be suppressed for years to the point that it changes her body to that of a boy's it's possible. 

All Might looks like he's about to ask her something when there is a cry and the sound of explosions. "Well my dear duty calls" All Might says going buff before jumping away. Standing there on the roof she looks around for a roof access door and not finding none sighs.

"This is going to hurt." Going to the edge she step off the edge. Pushing her claws to the limit, she channels the energy down and the energy pushes out to meet the ground. As she hits the impact was dissipated by her energy releasing in a flash that still leaves her limbs sore as she falls over.

Still she gets up and brushes herself off. The sounds of the screams pushes her to move her legs as she just hopes she can help. Nearing the crowd she asks what's going on.

As she makes it to the barrier she stops cold the same sludge monster that had caught her somehow has Katski-niichan. As the other pro heroes tried to contain the fires Bakugo was setting off as he struggled.

In a blink She found herself sliding under the barrier and running full tilt past the heroes. As exhausted as she was she could only extend enough energy to cover her hands as she clawed at the slime.

"Baka, Baka, Baka why did you have to get caught. You're supposed to be my brother who blasts the creeps and I claw them wasn't that our agreement. " Izu screams with tears in her eyes. As she furiously keeps trying to claw the slime away a familiar shadow falls across the street.

"DETROIT SMASH" rings out as All Might lands and let's loose a punch so strong the winds blow the slime monster away completely. Falling forward the two are caught by Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady.   
Izu got read the riot act as Katsuki was praised for fighting back. Yet as they were pulled apart Bakugo says "Tch I guess you aren't a complete waiste of a sister for a seaweed headed Deku" Izumi smiles as she is led off.

After the heroes and police send her on the way saying "It doesn't matter if her old man was a hero she should know better." She walks back towards home.

As she turns down a street All Might is suddenly there.

"Come with me my dear" picking her up he speeds down the road and sets her down just as he poofs back to his other form.

"I must say I was impressed my dear. Not only did you get yourself down but you rushed in to save that boy. Even when other heroes didn't. You didn't even think about your safety. So I want to make you an offer if you are serious about attending UA, let me train you for 10months and I promise you will become a hero worthy of being the next Symbol of Peace."

Without thinking a minute more she nods "Of course but what about Katsuki? He's practically my brother can I tell him or my mom." Izumi says pointing her fingers together.

"Sorry my dear but you can't tell another soul, that's the only other condition." All Might says striking a pose.

"Ok it will suck but if that's what it takes then I will." Izu says as she makes a fist.

"Great! Meet me at the beach tomorrow morning bright and early," he says before dashing off.  
  
 **As always vote, follow and comment with feedback. I will do my best of putting out updates 2 times a week. Oh and 1442 words**.


	3. Chapter 3 The Road to Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to some a filler chapter but for this story it also goes to build some of the connections Izumi will build on her way to being a top hero.

**Timeskip montage of beach training over the span of 9months** )

Standing on the clean beach in the sunlight All Might smiles "Well my dear this is the next step. I know you may have kept pushing yourself with your studies and practicing your own Quirk but for this I will pass the torch of One for All."

All Might says as he plucks a hair from his head. "By swallowing this hair you will ignite your own torch."

"Wait? Me? Shouldn't you pass this on to someone else? I mean I haven't even been accepted to UA. And my Quirk is good but I'm sure there are others who would be better like Katsuki."

"My dear your heart is one of the purest I have ever seen. Your mind is constantly working and assessing. I saw you adapt your technique and come up with a solution to get down. Then you showed true courage to save that boy. My body can't hold out much longer and as search as I might in all of I can truly think of no better successor. However you must accept this just as I will this power to you. I can't force this on you but do you truly wish to be the next Symbol of Peace or not?"  
Izumi wipes the tears from her eyes "Thank you, I never saw it that way but if I can help reach or inspire even one person I will," she takes the hair and gulps it down like a pill. Feeling no different she stands there. "Okay now what Toshinori-sensei?"

"Go home, rest and return after your final exam. This next month will be about building up your body's threshold for the power." He says with a wicked smile.

** Midoriya POV **

That night as she slept I had a dream. It started off with 8 points of light connecting and then the final one connected with me in a flash. I opened my eyes and sitting on my bed were 7 other people seeming to come from my field.

"Well this is a versatile Quirk. I can tell that Toshinori made a good choice," says a woman who looked to have a big cape and puffy collar. "I'm Nana and we are the other parts of One For All. I'm sorry your Quirks were suppressed for so long but don't worry. We've cleared the last bit of the drugs out of your system. "

From the other side one of the men looks up and smiles at me. "That's right dear you have 2 Quirks or I guess you can say 3 now, hehe," he says with a smile.

"Oh and if you're looking for a name for your other Quirk you can call it Matter Infusion or Forge. It should allow you to combine your extensions with whatever element you have near by for bursts. Or I guess you could just say your Quirk evolved to Elemental Armory. Or bundle it all together. We'll let you name it for the paperwork. Just take care. Remember you have more than just us in your corner."

This all comes from a pair of people I couldn't figure out if they were male or female. Yet something told me this wasn't going to be the last time I saw them.

Waking the next morning I stretch and yawn. As I do so, the button on my pjs shoots off but as it bounces back, I catch it as I blush. "Umm Ka-San...can I borrow a bra?" I call out.

I don't know why my boobs jumped almost a full cup size though. I sigh, "it must be One For All, great."

** Inko POV **

"Sure dear just hurry up, you don't want to be late for your training." I call back from the kitchen. 

One thing I was grateful for was that because my late, or might as well be due to no one hearing from him in 3 years, was a pro hero. I was happy Izu started going out for some form of run or training daily before school, just to stay fit. It was like she wasn't giving up on her dream of being a hero.

Sometimes I worried that she and Katsuki were getting into fights but aside from sweaty Izu rarely came home a mess save the last few months when she decided to clean a beach she had visited with her father close by.

Sometimes I had to stop and even though I heard her crying in her sleep about him we were both moving forward. Grabbing a larger size bra from my dresser Izumi hurried out. Her extra hands grabbing food off the table.

"Be careful dear." I call out as she runs out the door.

I sigh "Well I guess I have brunch for Mashiru."

I had been so lucky to reconnect with Mashiru during the year Izumi had gone with her father to train. Then after Hiosshi disappeared I would have completely fallen apart if not for her. When things took a turn the night the hero agency ruled him dead, it filled a whole I hadn't realized was there.

** 3rd person POV **

Eating as she dressed had begun as a trick but when she ran late it was one she was grateful for.

As she runs down the street she sees Bakugo running alone. "Heh ya seaweed headed nerd, ready for your last day in this junk heap." He says picking up the pace.

"Yeah it's only junky because you can't seem to keep control of your premature detonations" Izu says sticking her tongue out and runs even harder.

As they near the entrance, she slows down to a walk just in time to avoid a collision. Meanwhile the angry Bakugo nearly collides with the gym teacher.

"Good morning sensei," Izu says as she walks through the gate.

"Hello Ms. Midoriya," the man says with a smile. "Now get to class Mr. Bakugo" He says looking at Bakugo with a sharp gaze.  
"Yeah what ever asshole," Bakugo says looking at the gym teacher.

( **Timeskip** )

As the school day ends Izumi heads back to the beach. Standing out by the beach Toshinori rested against the railing. "Well Izumi my dear how was your night? "

"Well I had a dream all these points of light and then 6 people came out of my Shining Claws field. They told me stuff like one named Nana said they cleared the last bit of the drugs from the dr out of my system. They also said I had another Quirk called Matter Forge that would allow me to add whatever material or energy and blend it into my projections. They also said I could bundle it in as an evolution of my Quirk and call it Elemental Armory. And something else"

"Wait did you say Nana? Well my dear it definitely sounds like I made the right choice so for now we are going to go to the UA where you can get some specialized training. So every day we'll start with runs around town and afternoons will be split between getting you used to One For All and light combat training. I can tell you have good instincts but a true hero is more than ferocity." Buffing out All Might hails a cab.

"Heh tell that to Kaa-niichan," Izu smirks.

All Might smiles "Well if he makes it into the USJ maybe I will. Now have you thought about your costume?"

As they talk on the way about potential costume ideas she pulls out a pad marked hero costume. 

Getting out at the gates of UA they are greeted by a number of Pro heroes, these would be her teachers All Might had explained, including a fine dressed man who looks more like a businessman than a hero.

Smiling at the group, it has a similar effect of a cute cat video that has Midnight starting to step forward. Izumi turns and makes eye contact with the business man.

Bowing she smiles "Hello Mr. Nighteyes, It's good to see you again," Izu says .

"So, you are the one he selected. Well not quite the way I saw your Quirk manifesting. Well there is nothing to do but get you in and start molding you right. Not only to be the next Symbol of Peace but to honor your father." He says looking Izumi up and down.

As they head into one of the gyms they pass a few upper classmen who stop and look at this small girl in the midst of the heroes. Some seem to recognize her but keep walking on.

Once in the gym she walks into the center. "Okay let's see your original Quirk," a mouse-bear looking person, her principal says.

Drawing out her Claws the effect seems to come from all over her body. As the field pushes her up she leans over. Taking off around the inside running on all fours she easily makes the circuit of the inside in a couple seconds. As they run her through her paces some smile.

"Ok good, now let's try your other Quirk. All Might told us about how you helped him that day and we will help you gain proper control of the "secondary " Quirk that had been suppressed for so long after the drugs. Go as hard as you can. " Landing she seems to draw in the field.

Suddenly, green lightning starts flowing all over her. As she lets the energy flow through her she noticed how it felt different but similar to her Shining Claws that let her feel through a field outside of her body but this felt like the energy was pushing her body and connecting every cell. Pulling her arm back as she feels the energy condense there she throws the punch as hard as she can yelling SMASH. As it leaves her arm she feels her arm break and clutches it. The side of the building has a new hole that people stop and look through.

"That was wonderful dear!" Midnight says as she hugs Izu to her chest squealing, "So versatile and with a big flashy move to boot. You'll have to come join one of my agencies. "

"Hmm so instead of manifesting the energy outside your body, you are able to internalize it and launch attacks that way. Ok not too out of the ordinary. I hear by rename your Quirk The All Energy since you also seemed to pull energy and materials in from all around you. Including pulling up parts of the gym floor as you ran." Nighteyes said even as he directed her gaze she saw the truth.

A small lady, even smaller than Izumi walks over and kisses her arm. As it heals she yawns.

"Thank you you must be Recovery Girl, and I'm sorry about the building though." Izu says falling to the ground.

"Don't worry dear it was expected as a possibility. You'll get the hang of it, and as for the building, we brought you here for that reason." Recovery Girl says walking back. 

  
"Ok, take 15 and we'll start some actual training,"  
As she slumps against the wall a face appears next to her. "Oh hey there, are you the one to make that hole?" A hand pushes through the wall pointing at the hole.

  
"Uh yeah, " she says with a blush. 

  
"Well, nice, I'm Mirio and my boss usually doesn't come to these things." Pointing at Nighteyes, he smiles and then gives a thumbs up. 

  
"These things? " Izu asks

  
"Yeah unofficial recommendations assessments. Is your family rich or are your parents hero's?" 

  
"My dad is or was...we haven't seen or heard from him in years. He was the Wandering Hero Plate Walker," Izu has looking down.

The sound of a"Awe" was heard from the other side of the wall. "Don't worry , you'll love it here. And you can count on me or the others if you need help," a female voice responds, "I'm Nejirie Hado by the way and the other one out here is Tamaki Amajiki we are UA's Big 3 but just think of us as your Big 3 senpai."

"Ok break is over." All Might calls

Sighing Izu stands up and they start putting her through her paces.

( **Timeskip)**

  
The next couple of week pass. Thanks to her use of Shining Claws in the past she is able to handle 18% power by her second week. Nighteyes hadn't returned since the first day neither had a few other Pros. Yet Mirio had regularly popped in as had his friends the Big 3 of UA.

  
During one of the breaks, Mirio once again pushes his face in and says, "What's up with that special focusing? Why don't you keep it flowing inside like when you do it outside?"

   
Suddenly her eyes go wide and the links connect. Sitting there she lets the energy flow and circulate to the point that it doesn't boil over, like she is using her Shining Claws all over but keeping the energy contained within her skin. Springing up, she shoots straight up and landing, she extends her claws as she lands slowly.

A gasp is heard as Midnight rushes over and hugs Izu "Those wings are awesome! They are almost like bat or dragon wings." 

  
"What? My wings are back?" Izumi says looking over her shoulders. 

  
"Yes my dear and they are beautiful. maybe we need to call your field a Dragon Field. "


	4. Power Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple breakdown of Izumi's powers as she heads into the UA entrance Exam.

**Ok as I promised this is where I give an explanation of Izumi's Quirk in the setting. Much of this is based on my own theories and take of some stuff hinted at in the anime and manga.**

Name: Izumi Midoriya   
Quirk:  
Primary Quirk: Shining claws (May rename Dragon Claws)  
Starting as a field from her hands and feet in the form of claws with a max range of 2 meters. The Quirk grew to fully encompass her body into a full field and developed wings that allow her limited flight or additional speed. Her max range of her claws grew 4 meters per  
Secondary Quirk: Matter Forge   
Awaken after One For All cleared the remaining drugs from her system. Allows her to combine materials and energy into her claw field. The existing range is 2 meters. This allows her to create stronger shields and to attack with.The field also allows her to take in excess energy to either add to her attacks or to replenish her own energy.  
Inherited Quirk: One For All. Passed from hero to hero she received the power from All Might the current Symbol of Peace. This crystallization of power not only amplifies her existing Quirks but when she keeps the energy within allows her super strength and speed. While she is still working on maintaining the constant flow of power she is currently able to maintain Full Cowl at 25% for about 30 minutes. She can use it in focused areas at 50% without heavy recoil. This is thanks to specialized training and the synchronization of her existing Quirks. By activating One For All while using one of her other Quirks the range doubles for every 10% of power she uses. The downside of this is that anytime she uses multiple Quirks together it drains her energy faster. She is able to counter this by taking in outside energy. Still she has a massive appetite after long periods of time.

This will eventually be cleared up I see a special training where they have her activating her field while having full cowel drawn.

Now let me know what you think of my take. This may be a short post but I want it to be viewable on its own.


	5. The Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam for UA and Izumi's penpals appear.

So, it's up to the test. This is also where I start introducing some of Izumi's penpals from the year long trip with her father. It's also where I start hinting at some of the pairings.

( **Timeskip** )   
The day before the entrance exam dawns.   
"Well my dear you've made awesome growth. It really does seem you were not just the right personality for it but your own Quirk has given you an understanding of One For All. I sense you can maintain 15% all over and can focus blasts of 30% strength from your arms and legs. Also I must say your wings have a unique look especially when you mix in the dust, debris and other elements. This is not to mention having made friends with students already. So take the rest of the day and rest and relax." All Might says as he pulls her aside and talks in a low voice.

As she walked out of the building the Big 3 come around the corner and smile. "You just have to get through tomorrow and then you will officially one of us." Mirio says ruffling her hair.

"That is if I make it through,"Izumi says looking down mumbling to herself. "I need to prepare and be sure to eat enough not to blow through my energy."

"Hey is that anyway for a hero to talk much less someone who has been coached by pro heroes every day? You got this ", the Hado says. 

"Yeah I just wish my idiot brother Katsuki could see how far I've come," Izumi says looking down.

"Eh he's your brother, so I'm sure you'll show him tomorrow at the exam if he hasn't already seen it. And you know what after the exam we are taking you out for celebration anyway." said Hado.

Spotting a girl with long black hair and uniform Izu dashes off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Momo, Momo Yoyugraza is that you? " Izu says running up the girl.

. "Oh my Izumi Midoriya? Is that you? What are you doing here? Are you taking the test tomorrow?"The girl starts.

"Hehe I live in the area and I've been getting training from some heroes who knew my dad to prepare after my Quirk changed." Izu says blushing and rubbing the back of her neck. This wasn't a full lie just not the whole truth.

"Awe really? Your Quirk was so cute. What's it like now? Will you show me?" Momo says as she leans in.

"Nope you'll have to wait until tomorrow, my sensei's orders." Izu says shaking her head.

"Well I understand. Where are you going now?" Momo asks. "I have to do some paperwork. Did you see any of your other friends?"

"Heh that's the life of an heiress, huh? I saw Katsuki the other day but I haven't seen anyone else." Izumi teases, she had met Momo in that year abroad and become fast friends as her father had taken an assignment for a couple months for her family.

Momo's mind and Quirk has allowed Izu a different view of her own Quirk and they had stayed penpals since parting ways.

"Katsuki Bakugo? That bully from all those years? You really are friends?" Momo asks.   
"Eh more like an idiot hot headed brother, but yeah ever since we came back. Don't get me wrong he still yells curses and calls me Deku but well, he's not bad and does have a good heart despite appearances," Izumi says dismissively.

Momo raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, "Sounds like something more."

Stuttering, "N,n,no way, besides I think I like girls more than he does," Izu says with a blush. 

This gets a blush from Momo.    
"Well I should get going. See you tomorrow," Momo says.

Waving she walks off and grabs her chest. Why did Izumi have to get so cute? At least she said she likes girls.   
Momo thought as she walked to the building.

**(Timeskip** )   
The next morning dawned bright and early. Izumi pulled out a white shirt, black sports bra and black leggings. Her favorite red shoes and a pair of hair clips with All Mights Symbol held her hair back. Going down stairs Inko smiles as she watches Izumi eat and then dash out a piece of toast and jelly in her mouth.

**(Cliche I know but ..)**

Nearing the gates of UA Izumi smiles and bites her toast through. Stepping forward she reaches for it as someone shoved past her pushing her forward, as she starts to catch herself a hand on her back stops her fall.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bump you." Righting herself, she finds herself looking right into a girl with round face and short brown hair. "I'm Ochako Uraraka."

Pushing the toast into her mouth, Izumi smiles.

"Heh it's ok I'm Izumi Midoriya," A slight blush crosses both of their faces as their eyes meet. "Umm see you in there," she says .

"Oi, Deku you seaweed head nerd you actually had the balls to show up after ducking me the last few weeks? Remember I'm going to be Number 1 and I'm going to shove those claws down your throat if you get in my way." Katsuki says as he passes her with a shove. 

"Yeah right Mr. Popgun I'll kick your butt," smirking she says using her thumb "Sorry that's my idiot brother, I'll see you in there Ururaka."

Sitting down the two girls found their seats right next to one another.

"Heh, hi again," Uraraka says with a smile.   
As Present Mic starts up the presentation. She slips her small notepad out. As Izumi digests the info Uraraka laughs. "Somethings don't change ".

Suddenly when they get to the robots a guy jumps up right in front of her "Excuse me these girls are distracting me will you go over it?"   
As he turns around and points at Izumi he stops.

"Heh hello Tenya Iida, it's been a while," Izumi says with a smile.

Dumbfounded the guy turns around and sits down blushing. As Present Mic resumes the explanation he then releases them to change and get ready.

The written exam wasn't too hard because along with her physical training she had been getting help to prepare for the written help, for what little she needed.

Katsuki Baukugo was right she was a nerd because she loved learning and good at it. As they walked into the tunnel the call "Go!" rang out. As everyone rushed forward, Izu used her Quirk to launch her over peoples heads. As she started  cutting down the bots, she used Matter Forge to infuse some of the plating into her claws as she cuts through more bots racking up more points.

As she reaches another street a group of bots she hears a loud screaming. Coming around another building, she saw the Zero Pointers bearing down on a group of people. This group includes the girl Ururaka, pinned. Landing, she activated One For All Full Cowl at 20%. Keeping low to the ground she swiftly moves and manifests her claw drawing in fragments of concrete and metal. Pulling up the robot pinning Uraraka and a small grape headed boy are freed.

A shadow falls across them. "Fudge," as it charges up a beam attack, Izu releases the metal around her and releases her wings. Taking the energy back in she channels it into her legs. Kicking off hard, she barely dodges the beam and instead dips her arm into it. Crying out as she pulls the energy in she pulls her arm back and she drops full cowel and drives all her energy into her claw.

**ELEMENTAL SMASH! She yells out.**

As her strike rips through the bot she starts to fall.   
Just before she makes contact with the ground she slows and a blast of energy hits her field causing a secondary explosion stopping her fall completely.

"Hey Deku, what are you doing? Remember I'm the only one who can mess with you." Bakugo says landing with Ururaka standing to the side holding her hands. "If it wasn't for this Round Face I wouldn't have made it in time."   
"Hey her name is Ururaka, Katsuki" Izumi says huffing.

As the alarm sounded ending the rest the recovery workers came in. As Bakugo comes over and helps her up, Izu smiles "Thanks Kaa-niichan I guess you aren't a total idiot, though " she says as he hands her to the medical worker.   
"Yeah well you are pretty powerful I guess all that stupid training you've been doing has been worth it. But you're still a F****ing Deku of a sister for not preparing yourself for the landing and getting messed up you know the hags are going to blame me for this?"

Thankfully Recovery Girl gives Izu's arm a kiss and the burns on her arm start healing.

"Well dear I think your friends are waiting for you." Looking out she sees a group of people including the Big 3 Momo, Ururaka, Iida, Bakugo, the grape headed boy and a red and white headed guy she hadn't seen since that year. Stepping out she blushes.

"Hey Izumi turns all these guys say they wanted to check on you. So how about we all go out for a soda and burger in celebration for you guys having survived the entrance exam.?" Mirio says with a smile.

"Sure it's ok?" Izumi says.

"Don't worry I can cover it everyone. I made sure to get some spending money, " Momo says as they walk out.

"I can help too," The boy with red and white hair says.

"Thanks Todoruki-kun I haven't seen you in forever but I'm glad you made it." Izu says falling in step with him.

"Well your Quirk has definitely developed well," Todoroki says.

"Yeah it's kind of a mix of the claws' field but keeping it contained inside my body and my Otosan's energy tapping," Izumi explains using the explanation she and All Might had come up with.

"I've been training like crazy the last few months to handle the strain. Although I guess I still have work to do"

"Yeah but you're still my shitty sister even if you aren't a complete Quirkless weakling."

Mirio just laughs. "You two really are siblings." Scoffing Bakugo storms ahead. 

As they come to a burger place Izumi blushes "You guys sure about paying I have my own money. "

"No way you were awesome out there and this is the least we can do." Momo says.   
"Tch it's your pocket book's funeral." Bakugo says.

"Can I get 3 large meals upsized and a large milkshake?" Izumi says Momo stands there stunned.

The others just order regular meals and together Momo and Todoroki pay. As they pull together the tables the food arrives. Everyone but Bakugo is stunned as she devours the food.

"Where does she put it all?" Hado asks.

"Hehe I can guess" says the purple headed boy as he gets behind, Izu reflexively manifests a wing and slaps him just as he grabs for her butt. He is then blasted in midair by Bakugo as the two keep eating.

"Those two are a bit scary" Uraraka says and Iida nods.

The rest of the food disappears and Izumi blushes. "Sorry its a side effect of using both Quirks too much. I wind up super hungry especially after getting healed. Thank you Momo, " she says hugging and kissing her cheek, "and you Todoroki-kun" she says hugging him.

Both of them turn red as she hugs the Big 3 " And thank you for bringing me out after senpais. I will help repay you for this. " 

  
All 3 of them smile warmly as a flash of red dance on their faces. "Heh don't worry you are our kouhai, All of you. So let's raise another cup to UA".

As the night wears on Izu spends it catching up with her friends as they all got to know each other. When they part ways a car appears for Todoroki and Momo. As they climb in and the cars drive off, the Big 3 decide to walk the kids home. Takamiji takes Mineta home and Hado escorts Iida and Ururaka as Mirio walks with Izu and Bakugo home.

As they get to Bakugo's door there is a note,"At Inkos please grab the other cake inside and come over."

Throwing the note down it explodes "The hags are probably drinking and the old man isn't inside either "he says looking in. "Wait here."

Just inside the entry is a boxed cake. Bakugo returns with box in hand.

"Oh well at least I'm just down the road,"Izumi says as smiles.

Sure enough her apartment was just down the road. As Mirio leaves them at the door, Izumi walks in and it can be heard as Bakugo yells out

"Hey shitty hags we are back and I have the cake"

Well? Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote, follow, comment and share. And yay 2129 words of story. Don't forget to check out Fuko99 on deviant art for more femdeku art like my covers.

 


	6. Part 6 The First

The next couple weeks sees Izumi pacing as she keeps doing her beach runs daily and without the training sessions at UA she and Bakugo spend a couple of days sparring with no Quirks. On the last day after coming back from training, there is the all important letter from UA.

Shaking she opens the letter and hologram of All Might appears "Congratulations my dear not only did you get into UA, you will have Me as your teacher next year. In fact you have the highest score followed by a few people you know. Please meet me at the beach for one last piece of information. " Squeeling in excitement she dances around.

** Inko POV **

I look in and sees Izumi dancing. "Heh was there really any doubt?" Smiling she is on the phone with Mashiru, "Yeah they are going to the same school again. It's a good thing both are gay because they will freak when your divorce is final and you move in with us. You sure Katsuki is going to be ok with this?"

"Eh the brat is just as gay as his mother and despite his attitude and he may never admit to it but when Izumi was gone for that year he begged me where she was. If i hadn't found the mag under his bed I'd think we'd wind up with a really awkward situation." Mashiru tells me on the other end

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit. " Izumi says as she dashes out.   
I smile "Well she's off to go burn off that energy spike and probably tell the neighborhood. Hehe," talking into the phone and shake my head.

** 3rd person POV **

As Izumi dashes down to the beach she moves faster than she ever had before like she was barely touching The ground, which she wasn't. She didn't realize but her excitement had caused her wings to come out slightly and they supported her as she dashed through the street.

Coming to a sliding halt she saw the top of All Mights head peaking around a column. Smiling she slows expecting him to make an entrance. Sure enough he did

"Hehe well my dear this is your congratulations on making it into UA. Your growth has been phenomenal and I've already seen how even though nervous and shy at times you connect others. So in light of this and getting one of the highest scores in the history of the exam, you have been selected to give the opening address to your class" All Might says as he pats Izumi on her back. "This will mark the beginning of your Hero Academia "

Blushing she looks down "But I mean are you sure? I mean I'm not the best at Public Speaking." Izumi says as she plays with her index fingers.

One word popped into All Mights head "Cute" Smiling he wraps his arm around her.

"Listen my dear you're going to have to get used to it as my successor. I'm going to do my best to teach you as long as I'm can either here in the flesh or when I join the other possessors on the other side. I will make you the next Symbol of Peace or I'm not All Might " he finishes with a flex before he poofs down to Toshinori and coughs blood.

"Hehehe," Izumi laughs as All Might kept the pose, thankfully no one was around to see the transformation. "Well don't worry Kaa-niichan and I have kept training without Quirks so we'll be ready. But I should probably head back soon for dinner" she says as her stomach loudly rumbles. Izumi blushes and All Might laughs as he pulls out a bag of protein bars.

"Here take these. I called a friend since it seems your Quirks can build up your appetite. They are hyper dense and will keep your energy up in emergencies. I meant to have them before the exam but you didn't need them after all." He says handing them to her. "And again congratulations my dear, I don't know what happened to your father but I'm sure he's proud no matter where he is." All Might says as he hugs Izumi. Izumi hugs all Might back and dashes off a sparkle of tears show as she dashes home.

_Some distance away a man wrapped in shadows sits chained to a post. "Well Plate Walker are you ready to join us and claim your true life at our side?" A dark laugh says from beyond...._

The next morning Izumi wakes up and bounces out of bed. As she washes her face she smiles and giggles. She dresses and stands inspecting her reflection in her UA uniform. Sometimes she wishes she could wear leggings or shorts under but that's what her Hero costume is for. She heads down stairs and eats breakfast.

"Don't forget Izumi, Katsuki and Mitzuki are coming over for dinner so try not to fight too much in school."

"Mom you know Katsuki and I fight no worse than any other siblings," she slings her pack over her shoulder. "But I have to dash I have to give the opening speech."

Dashing out the door, she looks around and cheats a little as she lets her wings manifest a little.

As a car zooms by she catches on with her wings and zips by the crowd until she neared the school. Pulling her wings in she slows to a jog and then a brisk walk. She walks in to the main building and sees the principle.

Bowing she smiles "Good morning sensei."   
"Good morning Midoriya, I hope you are ready for opening ceremony. I want to impress on you that as the student with one of the highest entrance exam scores in UAs history we are expecting great things from you even if you weren't All Mights successor."

He says with a glint in his eye. Of course the principal had known about her receiving One For All but he also knew that All Might was her uncle and she had a recommendation waiting for her the second she decided to become a hero. Of course it's not like he would ever tell her that tidbit.

"Now go get ready, Midnight will give you your cue."

The Opening ceremony starts and proceeds like normal. When the time comes Izumi walks up and takes the podium.

There were already whispers about "That's the girl, she blasted that bot to bits." "Yeah did you see her attack." "I heard she even has wings"

"Ahem. Greetings everyone I am Izumi Midoriya. I dreamed about being a hero ever since I was a child. I have had setbacks and in fact i was a bit of a late bloomer for my Quirk. Yet as I look out at you all it really hits me. We made it. We made it into The Hero school, I know it's going to be a long tough road but we can do it if we work together and in the words of All Might Always Go PLUS ULTRA!"

She calls out and points her arm out and up. This got her a round of applause and she could swear she saw All Might in the back wipe a tear from his eye.

As the ceremony wraps up they are dismissed and get their class room assignments. Standing at the board it's no surprise that she made it into class 1A as did Iida, Bakugo, Momo, Ururaka and Todoroki.

As she she stepped away she heard "Oi nerd, wait up. These idiots won't leave me alone." Bakugo yells.

Turning around she sees Ururaka, Momo and Iida right around him as is a boy with spiky red hair. Stopping she feels a hand about to touch her butt and she kicks back hard. It connects with Mineta and sends him shooting back into a tree.

As the group gets closer she smiles "Heh when is that little creep going to learn? Hey everyone."

Iida dashes forward and takes her hand shaking it hard before wiping his eyes. "Truly that was an inspiring speech," he says.

"Yeah it wasn't bad for a seaweed headed nerd, Deku," Bakugo scoffs.

"Yeah it really was an awesome speech and charged everyone up," Ururaka says punching the air.

"Truly it was a wonderful speech and a great way to start. " Momo says as she holds her hands to her chest.

"Yeah it was totally manly, I'm Kirishima by the way, class 1A with you guys,"the red headed guy says waving.

Under All these compliments Izumi blushes and rubs the back of her head with a smile. "Heh thanks everyone I just said what I thought I'd want to hear and be inspired "

The collective effect of "Cute" showed on their faces with a blush.

"So where are you going to next?" Ururaka asks.

Izumi looks over at Bakugo "I don't know, usually I train but I'm not sure how long I should. I heard from Mirio that the first day can be brutal depending who you have for Homeroom. Oh and Kaa -niichan don't forget you and your mom are coming over for dinner tonight"

"Huh? You two don't live together?" Iida says   
"Na' the shitty hags are a pair of d*** and think we don't know. Honestly I don't see how, they think they are hiding it." Bakugo spits.

"Sorry everyone I don't know when it happened but as far back as either one of us can remember our moms were super close friends. Then after the year I traveled with my dad to learn my Quirk a bit. Our moms practically raised us together even if it wasn't easy dealing with the popgun. But hey at least I knew the biggest pain I'd usually have to deal with was my brother." Izumi says as she blushes

"Well you may have been and are still a crybaby nerd but you sure as h*** toughened up. But don't think I'm ever going to let you go soft on me or be No. 1 you shitty Deku," Bakugo yells.

Izu laughs and steps away "Hehe don't worry. Besides who got the top score? Maybe you need to study more. See you tomorrow everyone." She says before dashing off.   
"Dekuuuuu!!!" Bakugo yells before chasing her.

"Wow, she really has changed in someways," Uraraka says as Todoroki walks up.

"I don't know I still see the friendly and helpful girl I met in the hospital that day." Todoroki says. The group look at him stunned.   
"Yeah, I remember the day I met her, she had climbed a tree with her claws at my family's house. She cried and cried to get help down like a kitten but when I tripped running for help she was down in a second." Momo said.   
"I must say though she does seem to really understand how to use her Quirk much better that when I met her." Iida says pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"I don't know, but she definitely can kick butt." Kirishima adds.  
They all collectively nod and then part ways.

** At the Midoriya residence.  **   
** Inko POV **

I gave a little start as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. Nearly dropping the plates another pair reached around to catch them as Mashiru pushed her face next to mine.   
"Calm down Inko, you have been dropping stuff all day. I know you were tired from working all night but this is going to be fine. Izumi is a good kid, she can be shy and rush in sometimes when someone is in trouble but when she smiles people warm up. Heh I'd almost say she had a special Quirk all her own. It would be something like Hope Smile," Mitzuki says hugging me.

"Well Katsuki may be a bit "passionate?" but I see he has a good heart. He does after all want to be a Hero. Honestly, the way he tries to protect Izumi makes me think his bullying before was his way to keep her out of trouble." I smile and shake my head. "Not that it does much good." I add with a sigh

Mashiru puts her hand under under my chin and lifts it up. My breath catches and I close my eyes "Heh she just is guided by her heart like my heart guided me to you." With that Mashiru says as she kisses me softly on the lips.

This happened just as the front door gets kicked in. "Hey hags we're here." Bakugo yells as he walks in followed by Izumi.

Stopping dead in his tracks and blushing he is bumped by Izumi rushing up. Izumi rushes up To hug us tightly. "I'm so happy for you two. Hehe I win the bet Niichan." Izumi says looking back at katsuki.

He comes Stomping up as I blush and wave my arms in a panic. Then he sits at the table and drops a bundle of flowers in front of me.

"Yeah, Yeah Deku I'll join you on the shitty next morning run," he says kicking his feet up onto the table.

Mitzuki walks over and slaps him hard. "Hey this isn't your home brat. Feet off the table. " walking around the table she wraps her arm around me and smiles. "That's right, Inko and I are dating and I'm getting a divorce." I blush deeply and Mitzuki just holds me closer. "Your father is gay too Katsuki and has been seeing a guy a few cities over."

"Yeah, I know I found the mags you busted me with in his stuff." Bakugo says.

Izumi and I both blush and hurry from the room. As we finish preparing dinner I smile.   
"You know I am so sorry I've been working so much lately but this is good. We still have to work out where we are all going to live after the divorce but umm Mitzuki and I will take care of it. I mean I still have the money from your fathers life insurance, I guess I've been working to help fill the gaps. Oh Izumi I'm so sorry!" I say hugging her tightly.

_I had lost myself more than I had admitted when her father disappeared and the agencies declared him dead._ _Mitzuki_ _had been my friend before and had been there as a source of comfort and safety. Yet still I kept working to not have to deal with it. Even as I saw Izumi throw herself into school and her training in the same way and I worried._

"Uhhh Ka-san it's ok I just thought that's what we did. I mean working through our pain is healthy right. I know you did it to handle the pain. That is part of why I'm so happy for you being with Ms. Bakugo," Izumi says in her mumbling voice.

I release her and smile. Wiping my face with a towel I pick up the dishes. "Well let's go feed them shall we?"

Izumi picks up the other dishes with her extensions as well and walks into the dining room behind me.

As the rest of the night goes on Mitzuki sits next to me. With her Holding my hand I feels so happy. as Katsuki and Izumi argue about their first day I just can't hold back the smile. I may not have Hiosshi, I do have the family I always wanted.

**Wow 2578 words of story. And I get that Bakugo's mom is Mitsuki I just decided to have Inko call her Mashiru as a nick/pet name. Remember to vote follow and comment. Maybe I'll show Izumi's hero costume this week.**

 


	7. Chapter 7 The Assessment Test

** Ok so here is the all important assessment test.  I made some adjustments since at this point she had a month training with the guidance of the pros. **

** Izumi POV **

I wake up bright and early. I am so excited that I triple check everything. From my bag to books and protein bars to my uniform. I stand there in the mirror and try to get my hair under control but give up, my deep green hair falling almost halfway down my back.

"Hehe I guess I can only do so much." I say to myself.

I go to breakfast and my mom is sitting at the table. I sit and dig into the breakfast and she looks at me.

"What?" I ask feeling nervous.

"Oh it's that you are growing up so much," she wipes a tear as she gets up and then returns with with my lunch.

"Now I don't know what you'll wind up doing today at school but remember to pace yourself if you can. I'm not saying not to do your best of course." As my mom starts to mumble I smile, it's just one of our shared traits.

Seeing the clock I jump up. "Gotta go mom. Have a good shift at work."

I dash out of the apartment and head to UA.

I'm so excited I nearly bump into Uraraka as I get within a block of the school.

"Oh hi, Deku," she says falling in step with me and the next moment Iida joins us too.

"Oh hi Uraraka. Hi Iida. Are you guys ready for today?" I ask only to have Kaanichan to shove me hard.

"Hey Deku you fucking rushed past me. What? Now that you finally have a couple of friends you're too good to walk to school?" Bakugo yells as he bears down on me.

I blush a little and rub the back of my head for a moment before I look up. I remind myself I did better than him and I'm not the same quiet girl I used to be.

"Sorry, but if you remember correctly I told you I wanted to be here early. Although I guess it will fall to me to wake you when we wind up under the same roof. Besides you have to be up extra early starting next week for our morning run," I tease.

"What?!" Iida And Uraraka yell.  
"That is inappropriate for students." Iida bursts in.

"Shut the hell up you four-eyes hentai." Bakugo burst in. "It's not us that are doing that stuff. You think I would get involved with this seaweed headed Deku?"

I smirk and giggle, "Iida, Uraraka it's our moms who are dating remember? They officially told us last night when we walked in on them kissing." I blush at the memory.

I then add behind my hand "His dad's also gay. Of course we knew about it for a while but didn't think it was our place to tell."

As we settled at our desks this weird caterpillar came into the room. When it stood up and pulled the bag off I immediately recognized Aizawwa-sensie from my training. "Listen up you all are to change into your gym clothes and meet out on the athletic field."

Of course Iida jumped up "Excuse me aren't we supposed to be going to orientation?"

"Yeah," a pink haired girl jumped up and chimes in.

"Listen this is UA, do you really think you can become heroes like that. I'm the teacher and if you don't do as I say I'll expel you without thinking twice," he says with such an icy glare we all jump up with a "Hie! Yes sensei."

In the changing room I blush and try not to look too much at the other girls. Uraraka and the pink haired girl who introduces herself as Mina notice my shyness and come over.   
"What's the matter Izumi?" Uraraka asks.

"Nothing I just, just went through a shift lately and well I've been self-conscious," Izumi says trailing off.

The next thing she knows a pair of gloves hands grab her chest.   
"Really you were a late bloomer physically too? "   
"Wow? I guess good things come to those who wait," says Jiro as she makes a show of checking me out.

"Hey, stop molesting her," Momo says stepping in front and Uraraka pulls, her off me.

"Yeah we need to get out there," Uraraka says chiming in as they hear a crash and then an explosion.

Getting out to the field just after the boys a very singed looking Mineta gives a thumbs up to me as Bakugo leers at him.

"Line up. This is a physical exam to gauge exactly what you can do with your Quirks. I want you idiots to go all out. If I sense even one of you is holding back I'll expel the person with the lowest score. Midoriya you had the highest score in the exam take this," he says tossing me a ball. "Step up to the line and throw this as hard as you can with your Quirk."

I look over and am about to ask but the look in his eye makes me stop. I take the ball and initially let it roll out as I extend my claw and then pull all the energy back in and activate One For All at 75% first in my upper arm as pull back and bringing my arm forward I try to transfer the energy down my arm and at my finger tips push all the energy out.

As the ball shoots out it explodes a cloud. Registering a distance of infinity on the device I fall down for a second. It wasn't like the recoil  broke anything, I had felt before but it did tweak a bit and sucked a chunk of energy.

"Well I did tell you to go all out so that's what I should have expected. Let's just see how you do in the other tests." Aizawa says in a mocking tone.

Through the rests of the tests I try to pace herself enough that I  don't burn through all of my energy. This results in me doing things a bit differently since I normally would have a few protein or energy bars in my belt for such a drawn out test. Still when the boy with the navel laser slips and misfires I am able to recharge a little bit by syphoning some of the energy off.

This gets me a look from Aizawa that was a mix of thanks and irritation. I blush but smile.

I almost say "You're Welcome for reducing the damage" but I hold my tongue

I am able to get a good enough score by focusing on using a combination of small bursts and using using my Shining claws since they seem to draw less power. Maybe it's because my body is still more used to the strain. Still I wind up getting the best in more than one category. I definitely am grateful for all that training I did for the last few months. Surprisingly, even Mineta, that little grape pervert, does ok.

"Well I was fully prepared to expel one of you but since not one of you did too terrible and all of you gave it your all I guess I won't expel you." Aizawa says and then in a very dark tone "But don't think I'm going to go easy on any of you. It's my job to make sure you have what it takes to grow further and become worthy of the name Hero. Now get changed." Aizawa said before dismissing us.

As we left the field I was trembling. My stomach growled loudly as we were changing back into our day clothes. I blushed and proceeded to eat a bar as soon as we walked back to class. It helped keep me from passing out but I still felt like a little light headed and I felt the other girls' eyes were on me.

When lunch time came I was definitely glad that mom had packed me a lunch. As I pulled out a layered bento I also had a Dero Dero drink (Needless reference).

"Wow, you really drink those?" Ashido say.   
"What? Ribbit." Asuyi says looking over.

"Aren't those drinks for relief workers? And have over a million Calories?" Jiro asks.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who could handle those in our class," the boy named Sato says as he passed.

Momo and Uraraka smile at me as I blush since they saw me first hand the night of the entrance exam.

"Wow, impressive, ribbit. It looks good," Asuyi says looking over.

"Well normally I keep a few bars on hand. My mom packed this just in case," I say blushing deeper. "I mean it's a side effect of my Quirk especially when I feel stressed. It's like all of my energy goes. I mean most of this is leftovers from dinner last night that I helped my mom with," I trail off mumbling.

"Wow you cook with your mom often?" Mina asks.

"Well as often as I can. She works nights so some nights I cook and leave out a plate for her or go over and help at Bakugos," I say as I finish off my bento.

"So, what are you two dating?" Ashido says teasingly.

"No our moms are," I say as I throw back my drink, "he and I are more like siblings."

With that the day pretty much ends as you would expect. I part ways with Uraraka and Iida at the gate and head home.

 **Ok so not as long as the last update 1608 words, but Just Wait.   Oh and I don't know who has read or watched Needless but I love the zaniness**.  **As always vote, comment and follow.**

 


	8. Part 8 The Nightmare

**Izumi POV**

I get home and change before changing and going out for a quick run around the neighborhood.  I am in the middle of cooking dinner when I get a call from mom.

"Hey, Izu I'm on a small break but I wanted to see how your first day was. Not that I think something happened. I just want to check since I can't be there in person. I don't want you to feel pressure to make new friends and I get that you have some of your penpals who are in your class and so is Katsuki. I just want you to know that even when Mashiru and Katsuki move in I'm your Kasan and I'm here for you. Oh and I ho," she says, even over the phone I can hear her worry.

"It went well, my homeroom teacher is Aizawa, you know Eraserhead. He threatened to expel people but I'm still not sure how serious he was considering some of the things I remember Dad having said in the past. How's your shift going? I'm in the process of fixing dinner so there will be some on the table for you. And I'm making lunches for tomorrow so we will probably need to do grocery shopping soon. I can do it tomorrow if you want," I say stirring the soup and adding a few spices.

After dinner, I do the dishes and fix our lunches. Then I climb into the shower. I start pouring over my notes from the day. Yet my mind can't help but go back to the way Ashido's hands felt and how the other girls kept eyeing me in the locker room. I blush and then shake myself as I remember both Momo and Ochacco's bodies. I mean I have had a preference for girls for a while but these girls were my friends.

I stand and look at myself in the mirror. Wearing my favorite light green All Might shirt, I see it's either shrunk or my boobs have grown enough that it's a bit tight around my chest. I flex my arms and I can tell how muscular they've become as had my mid section. My shorts are small but mom let me keep them only because I could wear them for pj bottoms. I don't hate how I look really but I can't help but worry how girls see me.

I sigh and sit down. With Katsuki as a brother very few guys ever got up the courage to confess the ones that did I either had to turn down or Katsuki blew them away. I mean it was fine by me. Yet by the same rule I was afraid of making any confessions to girls because who would want a girl like me much less one with a scary brother like Kaniichan. Then again I've been so focused on my goal of being a hero it's not too surprising. Still... I trail off. I pull out my notebook and start looking at pairings based on power sets from people in the class.

I'm a pretty good melee person but I don't have a long range attack without some debris or outside energy. I guess Aoyama would be good since I could make use of his energy. Todoroki and I could make a good pairing if I could get him to accept his fire Quirk as his own. Momo and I could be a good pair since she could make stuff I could launch. Kamari's electricity is obvious because I can literally stand next to him and throw that energy if I ground myself.

I spend the rest of the night thinking of pairings. I eventually must have crawled into bed and fallen asleep.

The following morning I wake up oddly energized as Ka-San comes home. I'm dressed in my usual workout outfit, black athletic pants, arm pads and a green hoodie over my sports bra, and am about to head out when she comes in. I can tell she's tired but she gives me a hug. I take a moment and guide her into the kitchen. I reheat the food from last night. I make sure she's eating and get a pat on my arm.  
"My sweet Izu-chan, you are going to make some woman a happy wife someday," she says and I turn beet red.

"Kasan how did you know?" I stutter.

"Please Izumi, I'm your mother and I saw it in you before I realized I was falling for Mashiru. Sigh, I know you took your father's disappearance hard but it's ok to go after your own happiness. Your father wouldn't fault you either," she says to me giving me a look.

Still blushing, I pull my hood down. "I'll be back after my run. Be sure to eat that and get some rest." I slip my shoes on and go out as I hear her laugh.

Out on the street I put in my ear buds and start on the path that All Might suggested up and down hills as I make my way to the beach. Avoiding traffic has become a normal part as I try to actively scan for pot holes and other hazards. I know I should have called Kaaniichan but I need some private time this morning.

_I can't tell anyone but lately I've been having nightmares. Or rather I've been having them again._

_They involve an incident during the year, I was with my Oto. We were on our way to a certain hero agency office one night, when there was a cry for help. We were at the end of the street from the agency. I get told to run as fast as I could to the agency and he would be right back. I do and the next second he's gone. I'm running as hard as I can but suddenly a hand reaches out from a dark doorway._

_It covers my mouth and the smell of the hand smelled like chemicals. I try to thrash I start to fade and the hand reaches down to rip my clothes off._

_"So perfect like a doll," the voice says. "Maybe I should mark this doll up. Daddy told me I couldn't have anymore dolls. But maybe he'll make an exception since this one can heal itself."_

_My breath catches and I freeze as I hear those words. I can't look down because the hand holding my head is pulling hard and I feel so weak.  I try to use my claws but they won't come. My heart is pounding so hard I start to cry and I can feel my adrenaline surging. The hand moves away and I bite. The person cries out shoves something in my mouth and grabs my legs. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm scared. I squeeze my eyes shut and tremble crying out._

_Then my dad is there. The person dashes away disappearing. I'm being scooped up and I'm being carried into a building. A serious looking businessman looks down at my father and then at me. Part of me recognizes him as Nighteye._

_"We'll get her to the hospital I'm sure you know where it is," I hear without it registering and then pass out completely._

_Then I remember walking around the hospital I met the little red and white haired boy, I know as Todoroki._

I shake my head and the nightmare drifts off. Turning a corner, I head back home. I admit to myself the reason I had suggested my prize for the bet was Kaa-niichan joining me on the run is so I could talk with him without our moms listening in. But this morning even with the nightmare I needed to run.

I change and wash my face once I'm home. As I get dressed I check on Kasan in bed before heading out to school. I grab my lunch and bag as I head out the door.

This time I see I do catch Katsuki before I leave the neighborhood. I smile and wave but some how we sees the truth.

"Hey shitty Deku sister you had that nightmare again didn't you," it wasn't even a question. "That's why you've been running even more in the damn mornings."

Of course, this period wasn't the first time I had the nightmare. I had them on and off since childhood. With no other friends he was the only one I had told them about. It was shortly after the first time I had the nightmare my Otosan had returned me to my mom and set off on his mission. The same one that led to his disappearance and death.

I'm about to respond when I see Uraraka and Iida.   
"Hey Midoriya, Hi Bakugo," she greets us.   
"Remember nerd this isn't over, your not off the hook. You are going to spill the beans to night when you have dinner with me and the hag," he says storming off and gives Uraraka and Iida a "tch".

"That's no way to treat classmates much less your sister," Iida responds as we walk to the classroom.

I smile, "Are you kidding that's him being nice? I mean that was almost kind and cheery for him." 

As we settle at our desks I reach in and pull out an extra thermos.   
"Heh I'll just give this to him at lunch," I say to myself before tucking it into my bag.

 **So sorry to not reach the new costume yet but the nightmares play a big enough role that I want you to read them. As always vote, follow and comment**.

 


	9. Part 9

**Izumi POV**

 

 

I get home and change before changing and going out for a quick run around the neighborhood.  I am in the middle of cooking dinner when I get a call from mom.

"Hey, Izu I'm on a small break but I wanted to see how your first day was. Not that I think something happened. I just want to check since I can't be there in person. I don't want you to feel pressure to make new friends and I get that you have some of your penpals who are in your class and so is Katsuki. I just want you to know that even when Mashiru and katsuki move in I'm your Kasan and I'm here for you. Oh and I ho," she says, even over the phone I can hear her worry.

"It went well, my homeroom teacher is Aizawa, you know Eraserhead. He threatened to expel people but I'm still not sure how serious he was considering some of the things I remember Dad having said in the past. How's your shift going? I'm in the process of fixing dinner so there will be some on the table for you. And I'm making lunches for tomorrow so we will probably need to do grocery shopping soon. I can do it tomorrow if you want," I say stirring the soup and adding a few spices.

After dinner, I do the dishes and fix our lunches. Then I climb into the shower. I start pouring over my notes from the day. Yet my mind can't help but go back to the way Ashido's hands felt and how the other girls kept eyeing me in the locker room. I blush and then shake myself as I remember both Momo and Ochacco's bodies. I mean I have had a preference for girls for a while but these girls were my friends.

I stand and look at myself in the mirror. Wearing my favorite light green All Might shirt, I see it's either shrunk or my boobs have grown enough that it's a bit tight around my chest. I flex my arms and I can tell how muscular they've become as had my mid section. My shorts are small but mom let me keep them only because I could wear them for pj bottoms. I don't hate how I look really but I can't help but worry how girls see me.

I sigh and sit down. With Katsuki as a brother very few guys ever got up the courage to confess the ones that did I either had to turn down or Katsuki blew them away. I mean it was fine by me. Yet by the same rule I was afraid of making any confessions to girls because who would want a girl like me much less one with a scary brother like Kaniichan. Then again I've been so focused on my goal of being a hero it's not too surprising. Still... I trail off. I pull out my notebook and start looking at pairings based on power sets from people in the class.

I'm a pretty good melee person but I don't have a long range attack without some debris or outside energy. I guess Aoyama would be good since I could make use of his energy. Todoroki and I could make a good pairing if I could get him to accept his fire Quirk as his own. Momo and I could be a good pair since she could make stuff I could launch. Kamari's electricity is obvious because I can literally stand next to him and throw that energy if I ground myself.

I spend the rest of the night thinking of pairings. I eventually must have crawled into bed and fallen asleep.

The following morning I wake up oddly energized as Ka-San comes home. I'm dressed in my usual workout outfit, black athletic pants, arm pads and a green hoodie over my sports bra, and am about to head out when she comes in. I can tell she's tired but she gives me a hug. I take a moment and guide her into the kitchen. I reheat the food from last night. I make sure she's eating and get a pat on my arm.  
"My sweet Izu-chan, you are going to make some woman a happy wife someday," she says and I turn beet red.

"Kasan how did you know?" I stutter.

"Please Izumi, I'm your mother and I saw it in you before I realized I was falling for Mashiru. Sigh, I know you took your father's disappearance hard but it's ok to go after your own happiness. Your father wouldn't fault you either," she says to me giving me a look.

Still blushing, I pull my hood down. "I'll be back after my run. Be sure to eat that and get some rest." I slip my shoes on and go out as I hear her laugh.

Out on the street I put in my ear buds and start on the path that All Might suggested up and down hills as I make my way to the beach. Avoiding traffic has become a normal part as I try to actively scan for pot holes and other hazards. I know I should have called Kaaniichan but I need some private time this morning.

_I can't tell anyone but lately I've been having nightmares. Or rather I've been having them again._

_They involve an incident during the year, I was with my Oto. We were on our way to a certain hero agency office one night, when there was a cry for help. We were at the end of the street from the agency. I get told to run as fast as I could to the agency and he would be right back. I do and the next second he's gone. I'm running as hard as I can but suddenly a hand reaches out from a dark doorway._

_It covers my mouth and the smell of the hand smelled like chemicals. I try to thrash I start to fade and the hand reaches down to rip my clothes off._

_"So perfect like a doll," the voice says. "Maybe I should mark this doll up. Daddy told me I couldn't have anymore dolls. But maybe he'll make an exception since this one can heal itself."_

_My breath catches and I freeze as I hear those words. I can't look down because the hand holding my head is pulling hard and I feel so weak.  I try to use my claws but they won't come. My heart is pounding so hard I start to cry and I can feel my adrenaline surging. The hand moves away and I bite. The person cries out shoves something in my mouth and grabs my legs. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm scared. I squeeze my eyes shut and tremble crying out._

_Then my dad is there. The person dashes away disappearing. I'm being scooped up and I'm being carried into a building. A serious looking businessman looks down at my father and then at me. Part of me recognizes him as Nighteye._

_"We'll get her to the hospital I'm sure you know where it is," I hear without it registering and then pass out completely._

_Then I remember walking around the hospital I met the little red and white haired boy, I know as Todoroki._

I shake my head and the nightmare drifts off. Turning a corner, I head back home. I admit to myself the reason I had suggested my prize for the bet was Kaa-niichan joining me on the run is so I could talk with him without our moms listening in. But this morning even with the nightmare I needed to run.

I change and wash my face once I'm home. As I get dressed I check on Kasan in bed before heading out to school. I grab my lunch and bag as I head out the door.

This time I see I do catch Katsuki before I leave the neighborhood. I smile and wave but some how we sees the truth.

"Hey shitty Deku sister you had that nightmare again didn't you," it wasn't even a question. "That's why you've been running even more in the damn mornings."

Of course, this period wasn't the first time I had the nightmare. I had them on and off since childhood. With no other friends he was the only one I had told them about. It was shortly after the first time I had the nightmare my Otosan had returned me to my mom and set off on his mission. The same one that led to his disappearance and death.

I'm about to respond when I see Uraraka and Iida.   
"Hey Midoriya, Hi Bakugo," she greets us.   
"Remember nerd this isn't over, your not off the hook. You are going to spill the beans to night when you have dinner with me and the hag," he says storming off and gives Uraraka and Iida a "tch".

"That's no way to treat classmates much less your sister," Iida responds as we walk to the classroom.

I smile, "Are you kidding that's him being nice? I mean that was almost kind and cheery for him." 

As we settle at our desks I reach in and pull out an extra thermos.   
"Heh I'll just give this to him at lunch," I say to myself before tucking it into my bag.

**So sorry to not reach the new costume yet but the nightmares play a big enough role that I want you to read them. As always vote, follow and comment**.

 


	10. Chapter 10- A lot to Digest

"Yep, I even brought a little extra soup, if you want to try," I say looking down and blushing.

I look up and everyone is blushing. The next thing I know Ashido has hugged me and is patting my head.

"Awe you are too cute sometimes Midoriya. You know what just call me Mina," the pink haired girl says hugging me.

I stutter, "Umm ok Ashi- I mean Mina. I guess you can call me Izumi. If you guys want to try some soup I'll have to get it setup."

"Huh? I thought your name was Deku," Hagura says.

"Yeah that's what Bakugo was calling you," Jiro says.

"That was my nickname when we were little, if you notice he calls his mom and mine hags. I think he may have something like Torrets," I explain.

Uraraka helps me pull away and helps me get settled at the table.

"Thanks Ura-" I start and seeing her look darken, "Umm I mean Ochacco? Who wants to try some soup?" I pull out the main bigger thermos and a couple of extra cups.

As I pour out a bit into the various cups I find more than just the people from my class gathering around. Everyone parts when 3 people walk up.

Murmurs of "Its Mirio," and "That's Hado," and "Watch your food, that's Takamiji" start going. When they get up to me I smile and pour out the rest for them.

The next thing I know, Hado-San has me in a big hug and Takamiji is looking torn.   
"Oh my, Izumi! You can cook too?"

People start talking, "Who is that girl?"

"Idiot. That's the girl who blasted the Zero pointer in the practical. I hear she got one of the highest exam scores in history."

"What? Her? She's so short?" Another voice says.

I start to blush deeply. I get the feeling my face is almost as red as my hair and eyes are green. I look for help from Momo and Ochacco but they are giggling.

Thankfully Hado does set me down and I relax. "Well umm senpais I'm, umm glad-d you like it."

"It's definitely something I could eat more often." Takamiji says as he looks at the empty cup.

Mirio ruffles my head in a big brother kind of way and smiles with a laugh. "Well I'd say you could almost be a celebrity chef but something tells me that would be selling you short."

"All right breakit up you kids and get back to your lunches," Midnight says as she walks up.

Clearing the group, I am once again being embraced by another woman and being pulled to her chest. I admit part of me does kind of like it but I still blush like crazy.

"Oh Midoriya dear, how have your classes been going? I'm so proud about how you did in the practical exam. I still don't know why you took the regular practical instead of the recommendation. You know your father Hiosshi would have too. Oh and I heard about your costume. I love the idea. You should come by my office one afternoon and we can talk. Oh and you can cook too? You really do need to consider one of my agencies when you take your internship." Midnight says as she squeezes me.

I am about to say something when my stomach growls loudly.

"Oh dear, your lunch of course. I'll let you eat so don't worry. " Midnight says setting me down. "Oh and don't forget. I would hate to have to give you detention," she says walking away.

"What?! Izumi I didn't know you could have gotten a recommendation?" Hagura says.

"Well my dad was the Hero Plate Walker and he crossed paths with a lot of pros. I mean that is before he disappeared a few years ago. I even traveled with him during the year my Quirk awoke." I say as I quickly dig in.

"Then this past year my Quirk seemed to change and in the course of my evaluation it came up that I was applying here. So some pros, that knew him offered to help so I didn't accidentally get too hurt as a result from it," I blush.

"Yeah that year is when I met her," Momo says.

"The same goes for me, her father passed through with her and assisted with an incident my brother, Ingenium," Iida says.

"Wow your dad was Plate Walker? I heard about him. It's terrible what happened to him. So that's why it's just you and your mom? That's terrible," Mina says.

"Well I mean my mom and Kaachan's mom have been together for a bit and are now formally a thing," I say blushing.

As lunch wraps up the rest of the classes wrap up. I'm about to go by Midnights office when Katsuki grabs me by the neck.

"Hey nerd, no slipping off. You and I have training to do and talking. Then we have dinner with the hag because yours is working again,"

I wave to Iida and Uraraka as I get dragged for a second.   
"See you guys tomorrow!" I call out "I guess he didn't get enough of me kicking his ass."

As I turn to Kaaniichan I smirk. "So what? We doing Quirks or not?"

As we go down the street we head to the old lot in the neighborhood.   
"Ok we do the old rules. Nothing too big to start. We can't draw too much attention. We have to keep the controls on but I do want to know what the fuck happened with your Quirk and those fucking nightmares," He says dropping his bag and stretches.

"Fine with me, nothing too big but if you want to know about how my Quirk changed," I drop my bag and then draw a circle. I stretch and we start working through our old warmups.

We had started doing this after my father disappeared. I had always tried to keep a happy face in school. I didn't really get bullied by anyone but Katsuki after I came back from that year. Even then it wasnt even bullying really.

** Katsuki POV **

I had been watching Midoriya for the last few days. She was my sister. Between the hags and being the only idiot in that shit school who could handle shit I knew she had my back. It didn't mean I wasn't going to make sure.

I saw her look in those moments when the others were distracted. It was the same she hid in the first few weeks when she came back. I was furious.

I mean I get after that day with the slime, she felt weak. Fuck we both got saved by All Might. Yet when the other coward heroes couldn't help she jumped in and tried to get me free. I kept expecting her to come to me afterwards. Instead I see her doing longer runs alone.

Does she even know how many creeps I scared off? Hell, I'm more pissed that she went to someone else when her Quirk changed. I get it freaked her out, but hell its like one last gift from her old man from what I can tell.

"You ready Izu? " I say as I jump forward and bring my leg up for a hard kick. Honestly, I call her Izu when it's just us because that's the name I associated with her Quirk. I call her Deku as much to keep up appearances and she because calls me popgun. I laugh on the inside. I know some siblings who treat each other much worse. We both know that if things get bad we have each other's backs.

She didn't treat me any different when she found out I was gay. I know her eyes widened looking at them but so did mine when I saw the images. Then when she dropped them and kicked them under the bed I knew the truth. I asked her that day and the blush sold it.

She matches my kick and tries to hook her claw around my foot. I set off an explosion and the claw backs off but her field sucks it in keeping either of us from being damaged.

She smiles and drops her leg. "How's that? Now my field can draw in energy from attacks if it's not too big."

I laugh, "Yeah I figured that after seeing your display during the exam, you little bitch. I know that isn't all. Show me that condensed state. Draw in your field. Show me that fast state you used on Robot," I yell.

"Fine, if that's what you want" she says with a smile.

I watch her draw the faint glow I usually see her emit and it changes. Becoming a green lightning that almost sparks from her body. she then disappears and I feel a kick to my side. Throwing me to the side I set off an explosion on the other side to stabilize.

"So that's what it is? What the fucking hell Deku?! What? Are you just circulating or condensing the energy like I do with the sweat in my gauntlets?" I yell at her.

She stops and laughs. "Yeah kind of but it only would work in one area at first." She does her little blush bow before returning to her fighting stance.

I smile. I'm smart, people may think I'm just a hot head and I can admit my temper gets the best of me sometimes. Still, this shy nerd of a sister has always been just that much smarter. I can admit I'm proud of her but there is no way I'm going to let her beat me. Then as I'm about to start setting up my speed attack our packs blare.

**_As always vote, comment and follow. I may have notes but I'm open to how to progress._ **

 


End file.
